Never Regret
by UnbornHope
Summary: There were many things Van Hoenheim would regret. But would he ever regret his family and friends? His newly found happiness? OneShot


_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters. (c) Hiromu Arakawa_

* * *

---

**Never Regret**

---

Van Hoenheim was many things. Most of which he regretted. But there were a few things he does not.

As a reminder to his thoughts, his wonderful saint of a wife rolled over; grumbling groggily in her sleep. Her chestnut hair was askew around her, and her face as calm as a sleeping child's.

The first example of things he will never regret. Tricia, his beloved wife, was the best thing that had ever happened to him in his four centuries of life. The entire time, he was sure there was no happiness awaiting him. No ray of sunlight that would warm his heart.

She was at the moment three months pregnant with their second child. She was doing wonderfully. She had good control over her mood swings (although he will not deny that it slipped every once in awhile) and was following what ever Pinako told her, as always.

His old drinking partner Pinako. It was because of her that he was able to find this happiness. She never once questioned his unchanging appearance. Her own child Yurri had befriended Tricia and Sarah; another friend who was now Yurri's wife, in childhood. Yuri and Sarah, now his close friends as well, have a daughter named Winry who is just a couple of months younger than Edward, their first son.

Speaking of Edward-- Where is he?

Hoenheim looked around the dark room after seeing that he was not at his usual spot curled up between his mother and himself. The door that lead to the hall way was shut, but from under the crack you could see a hint of light coming from other another room most likely.

Trying very hard to slide out of the bed with out waking his resting wife, he pulled over his night robe and creaked open the door.

In the dim light of the hallway, he saw another light coming from his study, and could make out the door being wide open. He shuffled over and peeked inside.

His golden haired son of one year was plopped in the middle of the messy study, holding one of Hoenheim's bio alchemy books upside down. His normal defiant scowl that he usually wore was heavy with concentration as he tried to figure out what the strange pictures on the page meant. His large eyes glared at the paper, trying to think of what the shapes could possible mean.

Those same golden eyes that reminded him of his own eyes looked up when Edward heard the shuffling of feet, and spotted his father waiting patiently at the door.

He glared at the pages one more time before setting the book down and wobbling, or more to say crawling, over to his father. His stubborn scowl turned demanding as he lifted his arms over his head.

"Up."

Hoenheim blinked once before leaning down and carefully picking up his son, who immediately got into a comfortable position in his arms. 'Up' was one of the words that Tricia and Hoenheim were racking their heads about. They never knew what his first word was. One month ago he just started using all these words.

' No' was one of his favorite words. He would turn his head stubbornly and say 'No' as if that settled everything. Tricia would go in a motherly frenzy each time he spoke a word they haven't heard him say yet.

He had also recently started saying the word 'baby' a lot. Whenever company came over he would stand protectively next to his mother, not wanting anyone too close to her, other than himself and Hoenheim. His hand would also usually reach to touch Trisha's stomach, and would say 'Baby' in a curious tone. He seemed set to the idea of having a baby brother instead of a sister. No one knew what the baby's gender was and tried to tell him that it could possibly be a little sister. But he wouldn't let anyone burst his little bubble.

Hoenheim carried Edward slowly down the hallway and back to the bedroom. The boy was already half asleep, curled in his father's arms. Hoenheim shut the door behind him and tip toed back to the bed.

He set Edward down first, in between his mother and himself before sliding under the blanket as well.

He listened to the breathing of his wife and son, as they slept with peaceful faces beside him. Normally he would be getting out of bed and going back to his office at this time, but he felt like sleeping in today.

Yes, there are many things that he will always regret and mourn over. But his family and these moments?

Never.

* * *

---

**_H: Very very short. Just a test thing as the first one-shot and first story I'll actually put up here. Just in case if I put up a story of mine that I like alot and something messes up along the way. Might as well test on my Not-so-great oneshot._**

**_Also, I have no idea when a slightly genious baby learns to talk. Oh well. _**

**_Thankyou very much. _**

**_-UnbornHope_**

---


End file.
